Black Heaven
by desmondyanjunlee
Summary: The first all-out war with the Black Mage , Who will win ? Do not own Maplestory
1. Prologue

Desmond's POV

It is a breezy eveningat Ereve . The Maple Alliance were helding a meeting . It start at interesting , but it started to get boring , six bored individuals, that is.  
>Phantom sat rather lazily in his chair, a recalcitrant smile on his face and a card twirling slowly on one finger. Evan, while keeping one eye on the proceedings (a discussion between Neinheart and the Edelstein representatives), seemed to be having a silent conversation with Mir , Aran was daydreaming , Eunwol was sleeping while Luminous remain silence since the meeting started.<p>

Then , Neinheart said :"Well , the meeting today will end " "Wait !" a voice said . The members all turn back , shocked to see Mihile , injured and blood all over his body and holding some files . Then , he collapsed from the damaged . They all ran to his direction , asking " What happen to you" he said : " Black Heaven … Gelimer …. Lotus …. Danger !" Then , he fainted. Evan , and Eunwol straight send him to the first aid . While the others check the files he was holding. While , I was inspecting them from a tree nearby . I smirk ,while cover myself on my black colour hood and leave to take my dinner . When I am having my dinner , I heard some guys talking about that the Maple Alliance had sent Ten Boogies to gather informations about Black Heaven . Then , I knew that the war is about to start. For the next week , I am training by killing Boss Monsters like Zakum and Horntail . A week later , Ten Boogies had been captured by the Black Wings , then they save him by Goofy, Dolfy , andLeafy . A few days later , the Alliance had prepare all preparations for fighting Black Heaven .

Ereve Nobody POV

"Empress , all the preparations had been made." Neinheart said , then the Empress said "Crystal Garden , Charge !" Then , Crystal Garden , Phantom's ship had start flying into the skies .

_The First War against the Black Mage ... its about to start ._


	2. World of Dreams

Three Days before Maple Alliance started against Black Heaven ….

"Are you sure this plan works ?"

"Yeah , unless you have a better plan ."

Well , I [Desmond ] am chatting with my friend , FFwrite , which plan to send me into the world of dreams to know about some Black Wings things at his house .

"So , are you ready ?"

"Yeah" I said while I am yawning .  
>"I call upon the spirits of land , blahblahblahblahblah … and send this man to the world of dreams !" Then , the floor suddenly collapsed and I fall into the hole . I didn't react because I blackout .<p>

* * *

><p>The Spirit's Memory<p>

When i wake up , i find out that i am in a forest of spirit, then i see the memory keeper, a bunny, seriously? Then, i see the light mage there ,then suddenly two spirits come out, try to scare him but he didn't a curious spirit said :

A curious spirit: "That's no fun! I was going to surprise you…"

A serious spirit: "Normal humans are usually surprised when we come out."

"Heheh, that's because I am not a normal human."

"Che… You, why do you come here so often?This is our domain."

"The darkness is nobody's domain. It exists equally anywhere."

"…..

Bizarre human."

"Heheh… You spirits are truly bizarre as well."

"Hey, what does it mean to exist?"

"It's a feeling.

To step on the ground and be aware of the world."

"Step on the ground…? We don't have feet."

"We don't even have hands or faces."

"Heheh, do you perhaps want the body of a human?"

"!" The curious spirit said.

"That sounds fun! What do I have to do?"

"If you want, I can make you both humans.

But, only if you help with my research." I feel a spine coming up my body _"Research? What research "_ I think.

"All right. Then make us into humans that look exactly the same. We need to be together at all times."

"Then you need a name. Let's call you Orchid, and let's call you Lotus. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it!"

"…."

Memory's Guide: "…So that's how Orchid and Lotus received the twin bodies. That could have been the start of everything…"

"I wonder where it all went wrong…

After Lotus received his body, he became brutal and violent."

_The Death of Empress Aria_

"As I thought, humans are weak." _"Weak? I'm gonna kill yo-" "You can't hurt him, it is a memory" it said._

"Lotus, you promised not to kill the empress." Orchid said.

"Orchid, are you feeling sorry for this toy?"

"No, it's not that…

But, if you kill her now, we won't be able to play with her next time."

"Orchid, I'm sick of this toy.

Humans are too weak and fragile."

"Commander…Lotus, Orchid…

You were once innocent spirits… Why are you helping the Black Mage?"

"!"

"…It's…not too late.

Please stop this. Please…cherish this…world."

"…."

"…That's interesting.

You still have the power to open your mouth."

"In the end, Lotus crossed the line.

He used the meeting as an excuse to murder Empress Aria."

Phantom's Revenge

Then , I and the rabbit are in the Temple of Time .

Suddenly , we heard a voice.

"Why…. Why you kill my brother ! He is my only one who care for me !" Orchid shout to Phantom.

"Because your brother kill my love one ." After saying that , Phantom teleport out of the Temple of Time , leaving Orchid and Lotus against the wall , hopeless .

"How is the condition of my brother , Gelimer ?" Orchid said . We are hiding behind a rock in the Black Wings Secret Lab .

"His condition is great , maybe he can fully come back today ." Gelimer said.

Suddenly , Lotus break through the test tube which he is inside and he is fully healed . "Hehe , I have changed Lotus body into a cyborg , now Lotus , attack her !"

Then , Lotus attack Orchid and they both left the scene , left Orchid fainted on the ground .

Then , I wake up , I am in Delta's bed .

"So , you are awake ?" Delta said.

I nodded , and he passed me a glass of water . "You already sleep for two days already , you know ?"

"WHAT!" I scream , he replied "The Dream world 's time is different to our world's time ."

"So, Are ready?"

"Yeah"


	3. Joining the Alliance

Yay , finally got motivation for this part .

Lyra Melody - Haha XD , maybe but see first.

So ,enjoy !

Desmond Pov

When the day that they are starting the attack , I disguise as a normal citizen while I notice a lot of the highest rank of Maple Alliance also participating this quest , included : Mercedes , Aran , Phantom , Luminous , Evan , Angelic Burster , Tin ( Cannoneer ) , Dual Blade , Xenon and Mihile .

As they are about to depart , I quickly sneak to the other side of the ship , away from the crowd and silently crawling up Crystal Garden and onto the roof , without anyone notice me . I am spying on them , to see where I can help them. Then , they are a bit weak , not enough cooperation.

About night time 9 to 10 P.m.

"We will start the battle tomorrow , you can enjoy yourself on here until tomorrow afternoon ." The Empress said . then , they all go inside it . I take of my disguise and jump off the roof . I open the door silently and close it when I head inside the crystal garden . When I am passing down a long hallway , a card suddenly fly to my direction . I easily cut it into half with my blade. "Who it is ?" I said , while taking out my another blade .

"Do you know that it is not polite to sneak in other people's ship without permission ?" Then, the voice revealed itself , it is Phantom ! I chuckled and said "Not even the master thief can scan me even I didn't cast on a spell ?" Then , he start attacking me with his cane using Mille Aiguilles. I quickly defend myself with my blades , and using Blade Furry and Final Cut , and as I think the other members and Maple Alliance arrive . I quickly doge Phantom's attack and jump backwards and said "Hey ! I didn't mean harm !"

Then , Phantom said "So, what do you want ?" I replied "I want to help !" After that a bunch of shadow figure appear , it is Hiver , Baroq and Eleanor . " So , Argument"

Before they can continue to said , I already kill them , and my blades are blood stained .

"So , May I join you guys now ?" They discuss about for a while and they ask "what is your name ?" "…. Desmond " I replied.

"Welcome to the Maple Alliance " The Empress Said.

_Hey guys , I am going to update irregular from now on .


End file.
